In the shadows
by Leadernerdo
Summary: Raph and Leo had a fight and some bad things follow that.


Raph's P.O.V.

I had enough of this jerk…. I like him but this was enough… how did he dare?

"YOU FREAK?! HOW DARE YOU?" I said with anger as I stepped closer to Leo.

"It was an accident I didn't want to do that." Leo said as calm as he could but he couldn't bare Raph's anger.

"Oh really? You are the perfect son aren't you?" I said but I felt that Leo is getting angrier.

"I AM FAR FROM PERFECT! You think that I practice a lot so I am perfect? NO! I just really want to be perfect for our family to protect them!" Leo said but I saw fear in his eyes. I don't know why I am doing this agh it's complicated… I can't stop.

"Oh well what are you doing here? In the surface there are the Kraang and the Foot clan and do you want to protect our family?" I continued but I felt horribly then I saw Leo trembling.

"FINE!" Leo said and he ran across the lair to the surface.

"Leo!" I just wanted to cry but I couldn't because Donnie and Mikey came to the dojo.

"What happened where is Leo?" Donnie asked walking next to Mikey.

"It's nothing… I don't know…" I wanted to run after Leo but I just wanted to cry so I ran to my room as fast as possible. I started crying. 1 hour later I calmed a little bit but I was so angry with myself so I was going after Leo when Mikey stopped me in the lair entrance.

"Where are you going bro?" He said with curiosity.

"After Leo." I said and I ran out of the lair but I could hear Mikey.

"Be safe… both of you…"

In the surface I jumped building to building and soon I could hear a fight from the other block. I saw what's happening but just from far and I saw the brother I was searching for but not with a good company.

"Shit…"

Leo's P.O.V

I didn't mean to do that, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I need to get some air. As I jumped on the buildings I sensed that someone is watching me.

"Come and face me stranger!" I shouted when not one not even two at least 20 foot bots came out from the shadow and I could see the Shredder in the shadows but he was hiding. I was scared but thank god the foot couldn't see that. The fight started and I cut through 4 foot bots then I kicked some more and they were just coming and coming. More and more foot bots came out from the shadows. When I thought I finished with all the foot bots I realized that I just got some scratches and one deep cut in my left arm and the Shredder came out from the shadows.

Raph's P.O.V.

There's the Shredder and Leo. I must help him! I thought as I ran as fast as possible. I saw Leo fighting against the Shredder with perfect moves and when I finally got there Leo sensed me.

"Raph!?" Leo said and then the Shredder took the second and stabbed Leo in his middle and then the Shredder pull out and cut my brother's plastron. Leo watched me all the time and I saw surprise, fear and guilty in his eyes.

"NOOO!" I shouted as I ran towards the Shredder but he said.

"I only need Leonardo." With this he went back to the shadows and when I wanted to go after him he was nowhere. I ran to Leo as fast as possible. There were so much blood… and all of them are Leo's.

"Bro… don't do this to me… I am not angry with you at all I..I.. I'm sorry bro…" I held Leo tighter and my tears were falling.

"It's okay…. I…I am sorry too…don't cry…" He said coughing. I cried more.

"Leo.. stay with me bro!" I said and then Leo went blank. I quickly called Don to prepare.

"DONNIE! Leo is injured I will be at home ASAP." I hang up and fast I picked up Leo bridal style. Oh men survive please…

Back in the lair.

"Donnie!" I ran to Donnie's lab with Leo. Don was right there so he could help Leo.

"Ohmygosh… ok please Raph go and wait outside… It will be a hard work…" Don said and he grabbed his equipment.

"Fine… but tell me everything after that!" I walked out of the room. Half an hour later I was just sitting on the sofa when Don came out with the results.

"He is going to be ok I gave him antidotes and painkillers and infusion he is still awake but he is tired and oh yes I bandaged his cuts too." Don said and he walked to his room.

"Thank you Donnie." I said and then I ran to the lab to see Leo. And he was lying on the bed.

"Leo?" I sat next to him and I was holding his hand.

"Raph..?" Leo said and when he saw me he smiled a little.

"I…I am so sorry for what I said and what I did…"

"Raph… It's nothing." He said smiling and he sat up.

"Ow..ow..ow…"He said while he were holding his plastron.

"Here let me help you." I grabbed his other shoulder and I held him so he was lying on my plastron.

"Thank you. Did you get hurt?" Leo asked burying his face in my neck.

"No, I didn't. Now shh just relax and heal…" I said as I comforted Leo.

Hello guys! Another one!:DD I hope you like it!:) Have a good time!:) Oh and to be continued….;)


End file.
